Beatlemania
by ILoveMe297
Summary: I giggled to myself as I reviewed the plan over in my head again. The room I was standing in would eventually hold The Beatles, the famous band. But I wanted them to stay here, forever, and that meant that they'd need to be chained and not have any chance for escape. I had arranged their capture, paying a man a hefty sum to bring them here.
1. Chapter 1

**I giggled to myself as I reviewed the plan over in my head again. The room I was standing in would eventually hold The Beatles, the famous band. But I wanted them to stay here, forever, and that meant that they'd need to be chained and not have any chance for escape. I had arranged their capture, paying a man a hefty sum to bring them here. I'd do the rest. I'd chain them down here, lock the door, and listen in on them through all the microphones in the room. I loved them all, except for George; he was just annoying for some reason, I'd almost never touch George. I put down blankets for them all and a thin mattress in each place I'd have them. I just needed to figure out how I was going to feed them all, I knew George had a massive appetite. Oh well, I'd just figure it out when the time came.**

…

I sat back in my chair and turned on my computer, the security cameras showing The Beatles unconscious in my basement. They eat lay on their mattress, a chain clasped around their ankles so they couldn't move around much. They could all stand but none of them could reach each other. I could do whatever I wanted with them now; I just needed to wait until they woke up.

…

_**John**_

I opened my eyes and looked around, jumping up as I panicked. I was in a dark room with concrete walls and floor, only a single window let light through. I looked over at it and then suddenly saw George unconscious next to it, lying on his side.

"George!" I tried to stand and run over to him, but a chain yanked me back, making me fall. I looked down at it and tried to pull it off, but it was no use.

…

_**Paul**_

I woke up from a loud rattling and something hitting the floor. I opened my eyes groggily and looked at John as he struggled with something. My eyes drifted off to the dark walls around us, the concrete floor and the single window. Where were we and what happened? The last thing I could remember was being at home watching the television.

"John, what happened?" I groaned, sitting up. My head was killing me.

"I don't know, I woke up and found this. Look, we're both chained, George is over there, where's Ringo?"

…

_**Ringo**_

I groaned loudly as I sat up, my head throbbing. My blurry vision made out both John and Paul looking over at me.

"Thank god we're all here at least, nobody's lost." Paul sighed. I looked around wide eyed at the new surroundings.

"Looks like a basement." I muttered, trying to stand. A chain pulled me back, only allowing me to walk several steps forward.

"Oh no, is that what happened? Some insane fan girl got us trapped down here?" John groaned and got back onto the mattress closest to him.

"No, the guards never would have allowed it." Paul said and I frowned. Both John and Paul were wearing just casual clothes, a T-shirt and jeans, and so was George now that I saw him farther back by the window. Whoever it was must have gotten us when we were at home with no one else around.

…

_**George**_

I opened my eyes groggily, my vision blurry and my head throbbing. I tried to sit up but almost fell again as a wave of dizziness overcame me. I shook my head and tried to focus on the other objects in front of me.

"George! Thank god you're awake." I recognized John's voice but couldn't quite see him in the dark room. I looked around now as my vision slowly recovered, making out the concrete floor and walls, the window next to me, and the others.

"What happened?" I muttered, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"I don't know, we all woke up here." Paul said and I looked over at him confused. So someone else brought us here?

…

I chuckled as I watched the four boys slowly wake up one by one, looking around as they tried to figure out their new surroundings. I would eventually go down and meet them face to face, but not yet. I'd wait a couple days to see how they interact with each other first.


	2. Chapter 2

_**John**_

Everyone was awake now at least, we were just waiting for something now. My mind was racing on how we ended up here, what would happen, and if we would ever return to normal life or if we'd just die down here. I could care less about Beatlemania at this point; I was focused on if we'd live to see the end of it. It had been many hours since we had woken up, nearly 12 actually. With nothing going on at the moment, I was beginning to notice that I was rather hungry, I could only imagine how George felt.

"Maybe whoever it is will bring down a giant sandwich, tons of cheese and turkey." I cracked a smile, Paul looking over at me.

"Yeah, or fish and chips with that good sauce. I could eat an elephant right now." He said, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

"Maybe some sausage too, bacon especially." Ringo added in, I looked over at him. "We could invent some crazy things."

"George, nothing to add?" I asked, looking over at him. He leaned against the wall, his hands folded and his eyes closed. His gray T-Shirt still looked a size too big for him; he was always the thinnest out of everyone.

"You should be quiet, sleep some while we have the chance. Who knows what'll happen tomorrow." He muttered. I looked down at the thin blanket and mattress we each had.

"At least whoever it was gave us a bed." I lay down on it, pulling the blanket over my head.

"They'll give us a bed but then starve us happily, crazy bastard." Paul said. I sighed deeply, hoping that tomorrow we'd at least meet this person. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

…

_**George**_

I woke up in the morning to a wonderful smell; buttermilk pancakes. It wafted into the room from under the door in front of us, making my stomach growl in response. I sat up and looked over at the door, my eyes trained on the doorknob as it very slowly turned.

"Guys, get up." I said, John rolling over in his bed. The door swung open, hitting the wall behind it and making everyone jump up. My heart pounded in my chest as I waited to see who it was. A girl waltzed in, holding three plates with pancakes stacked high. John, Paul, and Ringo all looked at her as she stopped in front of us.

"Good morning sleepy heads, I've brought you breakfast." She grinned and gave them all a plate, skipping out on me. "I'm sure you're all hungry, I didn't have time last night to get you dinner."

"Hey, what about me? I'm hungry too, y'know?" I said and she looked over at me, the spark in her eyes when she looked at the other three vanished.

"Sorry, I didn't have enough pancake mix. I'm sure you'll be fine though." She said and turned to smile at the others. I frowned and leaned against the wall, folding my arms over my chest.

"That's rather mean." I said glaring at her. She ignored me and continued to talk.

"Who are you?" John asked, taking a huge bite of his pancakes. "What happened?"

"I'm such a big fan of you guys; I can't ever have you leave. You'll be all mine!" She squealed happily. I winced at the high pitched tone and looked over at John as he plowed through his pancakes. The others were nearly done as well.

"You're a crazy person." Paul muttered, swallowing the last of his food. "But you make bloody good pancakes."

"I'm glad you liked them, I'll bring more stuff down later." She smiled.

"Don't miss me next time either!" I said but she ignored me, walking back through the door and closing it, locking it shut.

"She's mad." Ringo said, setting his pancakes to the side. He had half of them left. I got onto my hands and knees, crawling over as far as my chain would allow me.

"If you're not going to eat the rest of those," I said, pointing at them. Ringo looked down at them.

"Mmmm, what if she decides to skip out on dinner again?" He said, looking back up at me. "I might need them."

"Oh come on, she's skipped out on everything for me!" I groaned.

"Let him have it, Ringo, you're done with them anyway." John said, licking his plate clean. Ringo sighed and handed the plate down to Paul, who handed it to John, who in turn handed it to me finally. I took it and moved back over to my mattress, instantly scarfing the pancakes down.

"Better now?" Paul asked as I set the plate down.

"Kinda, still hungry though." I said.

"You're always hungry." John chuckled.

"I know, which makes it that much worse." I sighed, lying down onto the mattress. Would we just lay here and wait for her to bring us food or would there be something more sinister to her plan? I looked out the window at the sunshine beaming through it. I moved my mattress to the side so that it shone down onto me, warming my chest. I closed my eyes, sighing.

…

Damnit, Ringo gave his leftover food to George. I had been hoping to see some of George's reactions. Note to self; Ringo doesn't eat nearly as much as the other three. So Ringo was at the very bottom, George was at the top, but what were John and Paul? They ate all of their food no problem but that may have just been because they were really hungry…

"I'll just have to watch them I guess. I'll skip out on their food for tonight, maybe I'll get a reaction out of them this time."

**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	3. Chapter 3

_**Paul**_

We spent the rest of that day just talking and trying to figure out a way to make the insane girl let us go. Insulting her just seemed to make things worse. We had also found out earlier today that the girl had given us each a TV, one across from each of us, and we had a remote too. It was probably so we didn't die of boredom. John was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling, Ringo was asleep, and George was flipping through the channels trying to find something interesting. A food commercial suddenly came on, George pausing and watching it. John tilted his head back so he could watch it upside down, Ringo woke up and looked up as well.

"Aren't you starving? Don't you want a plate of warm, creamy mashed potatoes right now to satisfy that craving?" The TV said in a lady's voice. George leaned forward.

"Oh my god, yes." He muttered, leaning his chin on his hands, gazing at the TV as images of the steaming food filled the screen. John rolled over onto his stomach, also gazing at the screen. My stomach growled painfully as I watched the food on the screen slowly disappear as the commercial ended. George sighed almost pitifully as he dropped his head onto his mattress.

"She's evil." John muttered, still lying on the concrete floor. "This must be some kind of a sick game to her."

"I told you I should have saved those pancakes!" Ringo yelled but we all ignored him. I looked over at George as he flopped over onto his back on the mattress, staring out the window next to him.

"Why is it so cold?" He asked, pulling the thin blanket over his head. I hadn't noticed it till now but it was rather cold down here, in the 40s at least. Ringo had gone back to sleep, John turned off the TV just as another commercial popped up.

"Good evening guys!" The girl's voice rattled through the room as she opened the door. "Sorry I'm late, I had to work later tonight." I glared over at her but then spotted the plates of food she carried. George groaned and covered his face with the blanket.

"George needs some too, y'know?" John said as she handed him a plate. "He's hungrier than anyone."

"I know, don't you worry. I've got some for him." She set a plate down by the end of his mattress but I noticed that it wasn't as much as we all got. She headed towards the door, leaving us in silence once again.

"What is her deal?" I sighed and instantly started eating.

"I could care less at the moment, hold on," John said in-between bites as he wolfed down his food as fast as he could. I looked over at Ringo, who was taking his time as always. George was already done but was lying on his back again, his arms behind his head. He sighed deeply, his ribs showing underneath his thin gray T-shirt.

"You hungry still, George?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'll eat her soon enough if things don't change around here soon." He said, closing his eyes. I looked down at my plate, a slice of turkey still left. I slid my plate over to him and he got up, taking it.

"You need it more than I do." I said, leaning against the cold concrete wall. I shivered, pulling my blanket up around me. I hoped this didn't last much longer; George was starving, it was freezing, and we were trapped by a psychopath girl.

…

I never liked George; I hated to have anything to do with him. It seemed like the other three were looking out for him though, giving him scraps of their food. I found it funny how they were all mesmerized by that food ad that had popped up on the TV. All four of them were starving, I found it annoying how they'd get hungry so fast. What would I do with them now? They'd die of boredom eventually down there chained; I needed to find something more entertaining for myself. Maybe I'd make them perform for me, no, they didn't have their instruments and it would be too noisy. What was I gonna do with them?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm glad I chose this site to be in the middle of nowhere, that way The Beatles couldn't call for help from anyone. I had decided to move them from the basement up to my backyard. I had built it so that no one could see into it; the walls were twenty feet high with tinted reinforced glass. The Beatles wouldn't be chained anymore. I had drugged them when they ate their food, they'd pass out soon and then I'd transfer them outside. There was a small shelter I had built so they'd be ok from weather.

…

_**John**_

I opened my eyes and looked around, bolting upright as I saw the outdoors. Had it all just been a nightmare and I had passed out somewhere? I looked around to see Paul, Ringo, and George all still with me though, we were still in this ordeal. I groaned and stood up, a light breeze picking up.

"What the heck happened?" Ringo grumbled, sitting up in the grass. I looked around the area we were in; a small yard with a large barrier surrounding it. We couldn't get out still but at least no one was chained.

"I don't know, but we're outside now." I said and turned to look down at George and Paul who were still unconscious. I shook their shoulders, waking them up. George groaned and opened his eyes groggily, looking around.

"Where are we now?" He said, sitting up.

"Somewhere outside, but we're still stuck with the psycho chick." I said, pointing to the tall walls surrounding the yard. There was nothing but grass and a few bushes, a small shelter off in the corner that looked tiny. Paul stood up and looked up at the darkening sky, a storm was on its way.

"We'd better get under that shelter soon, it's gonna rain." Paul said and I shrugged, heading over to the wall. Maybe we could stand on each other's shoulders and get over it? I looked up at the top and frowned as I saw the razor wire along the edge; this chick had thought this through. Rain started to fall, sprinkles at first, but now it was getting harder.

"John! Come on!" Paul called out; I turned to look at him as the rain really started to come down. We were totally soaked through and it was freezing. I ran with them towards the small shelter, all of us piling by the door as Ringo struggled to open it.

"Open the door!" I yelled just as he got it open, we shoved inside. Ringo slammed the door shut and we looked around the dark room as our eyes adjusted. I looked up and pulled the small string hanging from the ceiling, a small light bulb blinking on. The small wooden building wasn't much more than a shack. It had a concrete floor not much bigger than 10 feet in each direction, the walls and roof were made of wood. I shivered as the wind rattled through the cracks in the door. I looked down at Paul, Ringo, and George as they huddled up in the corner of the small room farthest from the door, everyone was shivering pretty bad as the wind chilled our soaked clothes.

"There's a camera, y'know?" Ringo pointed up at the corner by the door. I looked up and saw the small camera. The girl was still watching us; I wonder what she had in store now.

…

_**Paul**_

John sat down next to me, ringing out his soaked shirt. Everyone shivered as the cold air dried our clothes; George had water dripping from his hair still, forming a puddle. The rain pounded against the roof of the shack, the wind whistled through the cracks, it was a very miserable existence.

"I wonder if she can hear us or if that's just a sight camera." Ringo said.

"I bet it can hear." John said, looking out one of the cracks in the door. I looked over at George as he started to fall asleep, his head resting on my shoulder. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall of the shack, closing my eyes. Maybe when I woke up I'd feel better.

…

_**Ringo**_

One by one I watched everyone fall asleep, all huddled together for warmth. We were all soaked from the rain and shivering, George especially. He had passed out first, his head leaning on Paul's shoulder. I wondered why the girl didn't seem to like him; she never spoke to him now that I thought about it. We were all starving too, the girl hadn't come out to talk or threaten or anything for a while now. I closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep like the others.

…

_**John**_

I woke up a while later, maybe several hours. It was dark out now, the rain had stopped, and everyone was mostly dried off. My clothes were still damp but not the totally soaked status they were a while ago. I looked over at George and Paul, both passed out and leaning into the corner of the shack, Ringo was next to me also asleep. I groaned and stood up, walking out of the shack. It was dark out, the middle of the night. I'm sure this girl is happy with herself, kidnapping the Beatles and then keeping them in a shack in her back yard. It was freezing outside, the rain had soaked the ground and now a thick frost covered everything. I shivered and headed back into the shack. I sat down and huddled up against the others in the corner, the only warm place here. I closed my eyes, just wishing for this nightmare to end. We were cold, wet, hungry and trapped in a psychotic girl's yard.

…

We all woke up later in the morning, feeling cold, stiff, and sore. Everyone except for George, who had developed a high fever during the night. I could hear rain lightly hitting the roof above us, a light breeze blowing in through the cracks in the walls. There was nothing we could do but wait and see what this girl had in mind. We had no contact with anyone outside, no one knew where we were.

"Good morning guys, how are you feeling?" A high pitched girl's voice suddenly said from the camera, making everyone jump.

"You'll be put into prison the rest of your life for this." Paul yelled.

"I thought you'd be happy here, no more press and insanity from fan girls." She said, her voice sad.

"Then what are you!?" Ringo yelled. "You have us trapped in your yard, for gods sakes."

"It's for your own good; I don't want you to be cooped up in a basement this whole time." She tried to reason.

"So you put us out in the cold rain, starving?" I snapped at her. There was a long pause. "George is sick, because of you!"

"George is sick?" She asked, surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, how are you surprised by this?" Ringo growled at her.

"I'll just bring him inside then; you guys can stay out there." The audio stopped and we were left in silence.


End file.
